


June 18, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos attacked a snake creature after it attempted to bite him.





	June 18, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos attacked a snake creature after it attempted to bite him and defeated it with a few strikes.

THE END


End file.
